The Prospective Mrs Uchiha
by Barley Mint
Summary: Saat itu, aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Seingatku, aku hanya memandang sayu padanya kemudian menarik kerah bajunya, dan kemudian kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku menciumnya. Dia membalas. Dan aku berakhir di kamar asramaku. Dengannya. / "Boleh ku tahu namamu?" / "Tak penting. Mandilah." / Brengsek! Aku sudah tidur dengan seorang konglomerat./ A SasuSaku Story. Sakura POV. OneShoot


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Prospective Mrs. Uchiha – Barley Mint**

**Warning:**

**This story is full of obscurity. So, don't like? Don't read  
**

* * *

Musik malam itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Bahkan efeknya masih terasa hingga saat ini. Kepalaku masih sakit dan telingaku masih agak berdengung. Malam itu aku lupa, mungkin aku menghabiskan sebotol _wine, beer_, atau entah apapun itu namanya. Ino bilang malam itu benar-benar harus dinikmati. Pesta dua hari menjelang wisuda tahun angkatanku di _Hidden Leaf University_, dan sial− aku memang termakan kata-kata Ino. Aku bukan hanya menikmati, tetapi menjadi benar-benar menikmati. Pesta itu benar-benar seru, meriah, dan sedikit liar.

Mengapa? Oh− bahkan aku masih ingat ketika pemuda dengan setelan kemeja serta celana bahan dan sepatu pantovel mengkilapnya menghampiriku kemudian meminum beberapa gelas _wine_ bersamaku. Feromonnya benar-benar membuatku tergiur. Dalam keadaan sadar pun, aku yang merupakan tipe mahasiswi yang tidak akan mudah terpengaruh pada ketampanan seorang pria mampu terjerat hanya pada pandangan pertama. Seingatku itu adalah pesta bagi mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti wisuda, dan aku yakin dari gaya berpakaiannya dia bukan seorang mahasiswa. _Dear_, usiaku 23 tahun dan dikalangan mahasiswa seusiaku pun tak akan ada yang berpakaian seperti itu dalam menghadiri pesta _non-formal plus_ bebas-tak-beraturan seperti ini.

Dan saat itu, aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Seingatku, aku hanya memandang sayu padanya kemudian menarik kerah bajunya, dan kemudian− kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku menciumnya. Dia membalas. Dan aku berakhir di kamar asramaku. Dengannya. _God!_ Aku benar-benar _out-of-control_. Masih jelas teringat, terekam, terasa di pikiran serta tubuhku bagaimana dia menyentuhku semalam dan bagaimana aku meresponnya. Bagaimana dia bergerak diatasku, suaranya yang berat ketika menggeram mesra, bagaimana dia memegang pinggulku, menyusuri punggungku. Dia terlalu _hot!_ _So Hot_! Dan satu hal yang harus aku akui. _I'm a virgin_. Dan itu benar-benar sakit ketika benda berdaging dan tumpul yang kau bahkan tak tahu siapa nama pemiliknya menembus selaput darah tipis milikku. Uh! Aku benar-benar benci ketika mengingat bagaimana novel-novel ber-_rating mature_ yang pernah kubaca bercerita bahwa _the first sex experience_ itu membuatmu melayang tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit. Apa-apaan! Yang ada rasa sakit itu malah membuat tubuhku serasa dibelah dua. Tapi, ummm− ku akui itu nikmat diakhirnya.

_Well,_ aku sudah bangun sejak pukul setengah enam pagi tadi. Dan sekarang, sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Aku masih diam di tempat tidur, membelakangi laki-laki yang berambut _dark blue_− baru kuperhatikan− yang memeluk pinggangku di bawah selimut. Dia mengambil perawanku dan bahkan aku tak tahu namanya. Yang aku ingat hanya matanya yang hitam kelam, lengannya yang kokoh, tubuh yang _oh-so-damn-perfect,_ dan dia perkasa. Aku akui itu.

Aku masih belum berani menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan untuk menarik nafas pun rasanya aku harus hati-hati. Aku takut dia terganggu.

"_Hi, dear._ Pagi yang cerah?" Suara baritone itu mengagetkanku. Dia bangun. Sejak kapan?

"Umm− _yeah_. Pagi," sapaku.

"Pagi," balasnya. Well, mungkin ini bisa kusebut sebagai _moment of silence_ versiku. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan agar aku dan dia tidak berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Sejak kita selesai. Semalam." Apa? Berarti dia tak tidur sama sekali?!

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyaku lagi. Masih membelakanginya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik. Sial.

"Oh, _okay. Sorry_, aku ada urusan jam delapan pagi ini. Boleh aku bangun?" Tanyaku berbisik. Aku malu.

"Apa kau harus meminta izinku?" Aku merasakan ranjang bergerak pelan.

"Bukan− maksudku, tanganmu." Aku memandang lengannya yang masih melingkar di pinggangku dengan kuat. Bahkan bokongku yang seksi ini bisa merasakan ereksinya. Ya Tuhan, pikiranku.

"Hn." Dia bergumam pelan dan kemudian melepas tangannya. Aku dengan segera bangkit kemudian mengambil pakaianku yang tercecer dan secepat kilat berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu?" Kepalaku sedikit menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi memandangnya yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tak penting. Mandilah." Jawabnya tanpa memandangku. Aku hanya memutar mataku heran dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Harusnya tadi aku memaksanya menyebutkan nama. Lihat sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang berantakan dan secarik memo di nakasku bertuliskan,

'_**Sampai jumpa besok.'**_

Besok? Aku tidak yakin apakah dia masih menandai wajahku apa tidak besok. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Ino mengurus beberapa berkas dan berbelanja untuk persiapan wisudaku.

* * *

Empat tahun menuntut ilmu dan sekarang aku jadi sarjana. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Tubuhku berbalut gaun berwarna _blue ocean_ yang pas ditubuhku kemudian dilapisi jubah serta topi wisudaku. Aku dan Ino benar-benar merasa bahagia. Namun sayang aku harus duduk di kursi yang berbeda dengannya karena kami beda fakultas.

Senyumanku benar-benar utuh hari ini. Meskipun sejujurnya pria misterius yang meniduriku kemarin malam masih meracuni pikiranku. Namun aku akan mencoba mengabaikannya untuk sementara karena ini adalah hari bahagiaku.

"_The n__ext agenda, we will hear a speech from the president of the Uchiha Corp. As the company that has ten years of working with the Hidden Leaf University in the distribution of labor and recruiting the best graduate students to join in the success of the Uchiha Corp, please welcome, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke__,__" _suara _master of ceremony_ bergema dalam aula.

Awalnya itu tidak membuatku terkejut. Karena aku pikir yang akan berpidato hanyalah seorang yang sudah tua dan menyebalkan suka berbicara bisnis yang tidak akan pernah kumengerti pada setiap kesempatan yang dia miliki. Tapi ini berbeda.

Mataku terbelalak melihat orang yang berdiri di podium dengan angkuhnya. Mata itu, rambut itu, wajah itu. Aku kenal! Brengsek! Aku sudah tidur dengan seorang konglomerat. Tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Kakiku terasa seperti _jelly_ dan tanganku bergemetar. Bagaimana mungkin? Jadi ini maksud kata _'sampai jumpa besok'_ yang dia tulis di memo itu?

Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Aku yakin dia sudah lupa padaku. Aku yakin. Aku pun mencoba untuk duduk tegak kembali dan memandang lurus padanya yang sedang berbicara dengan santai namun benar-benar menyita perhatian. Matanya yang setajam elang yang menyapu pandangan seluruh tamu undangan yang menatap kagum padanya. Sial, aku bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan padanganku sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu berapa usianya?" tanyaku pada TenTen di sebelah kiriku.

"Dua puluh delapan tahun, tahun ini. Terlalu muda untuk sukses yang dicapainya sekarang, kan?" TenTen mengacungkan jempolnya. Oh, beda lima tahun dariku. Aku pun masih berusaha menenangkan diri serta menstabilkan detak jantungku yang entah sejak kapan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

* * *

Acara telah usai dan sekarang waktunya menikmati pesta. Aku buru-buru mencari Ino. Di sudut dekat panggung aku melihat beberapa wartawan sedang bersaha mendapatkan foto juga berita terbaik yang bisa mereka sajikan tentang sang Uchiha Sasuke, kurasa.

"_Oh God_. Sakura, apa kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke? Dia begitu mempesona. Laki-laki paling diincar sedunia," Ino menghampiriku dengan semangat. Aku makin merutuki diriku. Ino mengenalnya, sedangkan aku tidak.

"Kau kenal dia?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaannku.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja. Hanya orang-prang _primitive_ yang tak tahu dia." Oh, _ok_. Aku _primitive_ sekali jika memang demikian.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Ino tentang _the-most-wanted-man-in-the-world_ versinya. Tak apa, aku juga butuh informasi sedikit. Meskipun aku tahu, tidak akan ada interaksi lagi antara aku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Persetan dengan memo sialan itu.

Telingaku tiba-tiba-tiba mendengar suara rusuh yang semakin mendekat dari belakangku. Aku pun berbalik dan melihat sekumpulan wartawan yang tadi mewancarai sang presiden direktur kini mulai mendekat padaku, bahkan ada yang sedikit belari sambil terus menekan _shutter_ kameranya. Ada apa ini?

"_Miss _Haruno Sakura, tolong berikan keterangan tentang kedekatan anda dengan Uchiha Sasuke!" APA!?

"_Miss_ Haruno, kapan pernikahan anda akan segera dilaksanakan?" WHAT?!

"_Miss_ Haruno Sakura, bagaimana perasaan anda tentang menjadi _the-next-Mrs. Uchiha_?" NANI?!

"_Miss_ Haruno…"

"_Miss_ Haruno−"

"_Miss_−" Argghhh!

Aku menoleh pada Ino yang bahkan tidak mampu menutupi mulutnya. Aku member isyarat aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Blitz kamera menghujaniku yang memasang tampang paling tolol sedunia. Kemudian mataku menangkap sosok berambut _dark blue_ mendekat padaku melewati kumpulan wartawan yang haus informasi lalu menggandeng tanganku.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Kami harus pergi," kata-kata itu terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir seksi nan menggiurkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti ditarik lembut dan kemudian pinggangku dirangkul mesra. Uchiha Sasuke membuatku mati gaya!

* * *

"Mau kemana kita? Dan apa maksud yang tadi itu. Tentang menikah dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha? Kau gila?" Dalam mobilnya yang mewah dan berkelas aku baru berani menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan seputar kejadian tadi.

"Berisik," aku merasa dongkol.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kita belum sehari saling kenal, bahkan aku baru tahu namamu dan kau bilang kita akan menikah?! Oh, aku tidak tahu ini sedang menjadi _trend_." Aku masih menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tengkukku ditarik lembut dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut diatas bibirku. Melumatnya pelan dan penuh gairah, aku bahkan harus meremas gaun bagian bawahku untuk menahan gejolak.

"Cerewet. Kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kita, aku bahkan tidak sabar membawamu ke ranjangku. Haruskah kita mempersiapkan perlengkapan bayi juga?" Ia bertanya tanpa beban. Sialan. Aku merasa seluruh darahku naik ke wajahku. Uchiha Sasuke sialaaaaan!

_**End**_

_**Another story:**_

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana perasaan anda berada dipuncak karier anda diusia semuda ini?" Wartawan mengacungkan sebuah _microphone_ tepat di depannya.

"Ya, aku senang," jawaban singkat yang aneh menurut sebagian orang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, diusia anda yang dua puluh delapan tahun sebenarnya sudah sangat ideal untuk berumah tangga. Apakah anda memiliki tunangan? Atau bahkan berniat untuk menikah?" Tanya wartawan yang lain.

"Hn," _stay cool_. Jawaban ambigu.

"Bisakah anda memberi tahu kami detailnya?" Wartawan lain turut menimpali.

"Tanyakan pada calon nyonya Uchiha disana, Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda di _stand_ itu," Sasuke menuntuk dengan matanya kearah wanita bergaun _blue ocean_ berambut merah muda yang berada di depan _stand_ sampanye. Maka bergegaslah para wartawan menghampiri sang calon nyonya Uchiha dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang benar-benar dituntut untuk dijawab.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai membayangkan wajah seksi yang membuatnya melayang malam itu akan terlihat heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Well, good job_, Uchiha.

* * *

A/N:

Baiklah, cerita ini sangat-sangat tidak jelas. Kebiasaan yang gabisa dihilangkan sama sekali, yaituuuuuu mengecek ulang. Itulah mengapa typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Masalah jalan cerita? Itu sudah jadi ciri khas saya membuat cerita dengan alur berantakan. Minim dialog? Saya aku itu *tear* OOC? Wah itu tantangan terbesar untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Apalagi ya? Udah ah yang jelas masih banyak. Kan saya masih belajar hahaha…

Okefix, selamat dinikmati. Kalau bikin mual, buangnya dalam plastic ya biar gak kececer. Byee~~~


End file.
